


Christmas Magic

by sweeetbabe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hinny, POV Ginny Weasley, fightfortherightsofhouseelves's Hinny Christmas Fest 2020, hinnychristmasfest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28286910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeetbabe/pseuds/sweeetbabe
Summary: The magic of Christmas is in the air, and Ginny has plans for what she wants to do this Christmas.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Christmas Magic

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do something for @fightfortherightsofhouseelves #hinnychristmasfest, and as a few days ago someone asked me about how I thought hinny's first time had happened, here it is :)  
> thanks to Dusk who read that one shot yesterday, and the whole group of Hinny at Discord who advised me, helped me with my 8643846353 asks.  
> And thanks to Google, who explained many things to me so that I could make this as close to reality as possible.

‘’Hermione, I’m sorry, but that doesn’t look like sex.’’ Ginny said, rolling her eyes at the book in front of her. The anatomy of a woman and a man was well exposed on the page, each little part being explained as to why it served, and some even explained how.

‘’And what do _you_ know? You are the one who came to ask me about it.’’ The friend took the book from Gin’s lap. ‘’What else did you expect it to be?’’ Hermione looked at her, and Ginny really wanted to tell her that she hoped it was less… biological, and more real and emotional. She didn't feel all that logical and scientific explanation when Harry touched her last week, not even when she touched him. It was far more chaotic than the book made it appear to be.

The author did not explain that you would feel in the clouds, and that your legs would become so limp that you would think that there were no bones in your body.

But maybe that would change when it came to sex.

‘’I don’t know, but it looks disgusting.’’ She frowned at the drawings in front of her.

‘’Well… I don’t know if there’s any other way to look.’’ Hermione said, shrugging her shoulders and closing the book, starting to look for another one in her huge pile.

‘’Hermione, but don’t you think there are things you can’t explain? Things that don't appear in an anatomy book?’’ Ginny asked, hoping that it would explain to her friend that sex couldn’t be just that. That should be more than... insert and rub. If it were just that, if it meant nothing more, then what fun would it have?

‘’Nah. What wouldn't appear in the books?’’

‘’I don’t know,’’ She shrugged. ''Maybe it will change depending on how you feel about the person, or… I don't know.'' Ginny gave up, getting up from her own bed and walking around the room, a little worried that maybe she wouldn't have made the right decision if only that summed up what it was sex.

Of course, Hermione knew about a lot, and human relationships were always a problem for her, but it didn't seem to be just that. It seemed that really, sex was just… biological. After all.

‘’Ginny, you read... This can increase the bond between two people, but honestly, I don’t think it would change anything more than that. Maybe you've just based yourself on too many novels, and you're thinking this will be the same.'' Hermione spoke quietly, almost as if she wanted to apologize to Ginny that she was dreaming too much about that moment. ‘’Authors tend to glamorize more than necessary in novel books.’’

''Yeah, maybe that's it.'' She nodded, taking her coat and cap from the rack behind the door. ‘ I’m going for a walk.’’ Ginny said, still somewhat discredited that she had been deceived by all those authors.

''Take care. I'll stay here if you want to talk.’’ Hermione spoke before Ginny closed the door, a little angry for the last hour she spent for nothing.

She and Harry hadn't been having much time since he started studying for the Auror exams and she for the NIEM, and every minute mattered a lot, so missing an hour that they could have talked, kissed, or even for throwing snow at each other, it seemed like a lot.

And Ginny didn't even come to an ideal conclusion.

Since the war ended and they came back - not that they had really separated, Ginny always said that - their relationship had evolved in a hurry that she did not regret. They went from, kissing under the peach tree in the daylight, to kissing at night on the lake (where they wore little clothing), and then, to finally kiss in her bed, and touch each other.

They have learned a lot since then. Harry was always patient and very concerned that he was doing it right, and that Ginny was enjoying it, so he paid close attention to all her signs and her advice. He didn't care when she put her hand over hims to help him, or when she asked him to stop because she didn't like it so much anymore.

Ginny also listened to him, even though Harry almost never complained, she learned that he liked when she paid special attention to his balls, his nipples were very sensitive too, and that like her, speed and angle also mattered.

Everything was quite intense and chaotic inside her, it was always as if something exploded and fireworks cut across the sky every time Harry made her feel in a new way, each miserable discovery seemed too much.

It was she who introduced the subject of sex to them. After she returned to Hogwarts alone - not for Hermione - Ginny had plenty of time to think about it. So when they met on one of the Hogsmeade tours and were alone, Gin commented that she wanted to. It was a strange thing, although it seemed right to communicate him about her will, she thought that maybe she was doing something wrong given Harry's minute of silence.

‘’I’ve also been thinking about it, but I didn’t want to be an idiot and make you feel pressured if I commented.’’ He said.

They talked then, she said that leaving aside the romance books where the couple had sex, she didn't know much. Nor did Harry, he said that Seamus used to take magazines to their dormitory, but that there was never a real explanation of what it was like to have sex. Which relieved Ginny, who was afraid to be the only stupid one there.

He said he was afraid it would hurt for her and that he didn't do it right, she said that they wouldn't easily do it right, but that they could learn together. And about the pain... she could handle it.

But if she was sincere, she wished there was a way to not hurt. It didn't seem so much fun if it hurt.

The two talked about their insecurities and fears, and it was interesting to be able to open up that way with Harry, made Ginny love him even more. And she couldn't even remember when he told about years with the Dursleys before Hogwarts, without wanting to cry again.

It was important to talk to him, she knew that.

The two decided they were going to get ready, Harry wanted her to be able to make the most of what he could provide, and Ginny wanted to not be so scared at the moment. 

First, she looked in magazines - muggles and magicians - but nothing seemed to really help her, because even though it was written that she didn't need to fear and that it was necessary to relax, they didn't teach how, and they made everything seem even more important and bigger than it already was. Ginny had to go to Hermione. She knew about everything, she had read all the books, she should have known about it.

But Ginny received that bucket of cold water. Hermione's books made her feel discouraged, the statistics and scientific data made Gin think that nothing was right, and that yes, maybe sex wasn't too much. Nothing more than a biological necessity.

What magazines made it seem like the most important moment, the books painted as just a matter of science.

Ginny was confused.

She wanted to have sex with Harry, while she was a little too discouraged, but she also didn't want to throw in the towel and give up when they had already gone so far. Perhaps there could be a middle ground? Something that would make people sleep with others besides carnal need?

So she went for her second option, even though she was reluctant.

She had another week of Christmas break before she had to go back, and maybe the two of them couldn't even get time together to be able to enjoy it decently, but she just needed to talk to someone. Maybe on Easter break when she got back, or during a trip to Hogsmeade, they could do it. Perhaps she was more prepared, then.

‘’Ginny!’’ Fleur said as soon as she opened the door and found her sister-in-law standing there, her cheeks flushed with the wind and looking more nervous than usual. ''It's all right? Come in!''

‘’Yes.’’ Ginny said, cursing herself for having to ask her for help. ‘‘Bill in?’’

‘’No, he left just now.. do you want to wait for him? It shouldn't take long--’’

'' --No, he better not be around.'' Her voice came out a little too hard, and Ginny forced herself to clear her throat and calm down, thinking that if it weren't for Fleur, she wouldn't have anyone else to talk to about it. - her mother was not an option. ‘’I came here… I came to ask you for help.’’

‘’Oh…’’ Fleur nodded, a little wary. ''Sure. Take off your coat, I'll make tea for us.'' She was being very polite, which Ginny thought was good, because if she had to deal with the same arrogance of Fleur from the past at a time like that, maybe she would just give up and tell Harry that they had better do it without even knowing how it worked.

She took off her coat, gloves, snow-soiled shoes and cap, then, following her brother's house, Ginny reached the kitchen. She didn't quite know how she was going to start talking or how she would feel when she said something so intimate to Fleur, but maybe there wasn't much theater to do and she just had to tell her the truth.

‘’What brings you here?’’ Fleur appeared, floating the cups, milk and sugar in front of her. ‘’Let's sit on the couch, it’s more comfortable there.’’ Ginny nodded and followed. ‘’I hope it’s ‘ze way you like it.’’

‘’Thank you, it’s great.’’ Ginny poured herself the milk and dropped the amount of sugar she liked, taking the hot liquid to see if maybe that would give her enough courage. ‘’Hm .. Fleur, I wanted to ask you something.’’ She started, taking a deep breath and not looking at her sister-in-law. ‘’But you can’t comment on Bill. Not even with my mother.’’

‘‘My mouth is a grave.’’ She signaled as if she had closed her mouth, blond eyebrows raised slightly as she stared. ‘’You’re worrying me a little bit.’’

‘’Harry and I were talking about… Er .. Sex, and I wanted to ask you for help with that.’’ Ginny felt her cheeks were on fire, it was as if the sun was in front of her, so great was the heat. ‘’I don’t know .. I don’t know how to do it, and I think you can help me with that.’’ She admitted, feeling a little more failed than she imagined.

‘’Oh… I can help you with ‘zat, of course.’’ Fleur cleared her throat, placing her cup on the coffee table and facing Ginny. ''What you want to know?''

‘’Everything.’’ Ginny also put down her cup. ‘’Hermione showed me some anatomy books, and I read some magazines, but .. it doesn’t seem very real.’’ Fleur nodded, seeming to think about it. She shifted a little uncomfortably on the sofa and ran a hand through her blond hair, as if searching for the right words.

‘’Ok .. Let’s start at ‘ze beginning; you want this? You know, sometimes we end up feeling pressured to do it, even if ‘ze guy doesn't say it. And sex is an important step, it’s a level of intimacy that you need to be sure of what you’re doing.’’

‘’Of course I do. I was the one who told him I wanted to.’’ Ginny said, confident enough to face Fleur back, not her and Bill's picture frame on their wedding day. ‘’Harry doesn’t pressure me.’’

‘’Good.’’ Fleur nodded. ''If you feel ‘zat way, you need to know ‘zat... ‘zat it can be awful ‘ze first time, because it's ‘ze first time, and that's okay, practice makes perfect.'' She blinked, and Ginny felt her own cheeks flush like fire again, but continued to stare at her sister-in-law. ‘’If ‘Arry .. does things for you first, you’ll be able to enjoy ‘zit more, without feeling so uncomfortable, you know? It's something new, your body is not used to it, so the more relaxed and comfortable ‘ze better. And .. live ‘zat moment, it can last minutes, or seconds, but it is an important experience, maybe even more for ‘Arry. You are new, a long time ago to gain skill and improve performance.''

‘’What if I don’t think anything is too much? And if it’s just… I don’t know, but if it’s boring?’’ She asked, curiosity and fear dueling in her chest.

‘’Ginny, if it were boring, you wouldn’t have ‘zat many siblings.’’ Fleur said, finding it funny even though Gin had made a face at the image. ‘’Sex has to be good for both of you, don’t be shy about asking ‘Arry to do something for you, or change, or even stop. If you want him to stop in the middle and have him stimulate you in another way, that's fine. If you want it to just stop, you can say it too. Sex is communication, you can't just stand there like a dead man.’' The two laughed, much to Ginny's surprise.

‘’Hermione thinks sex isn’t anything other than human need.’’ She commented, not wanting to gossip about her friend, just wanting to get it out of her mind. Fleur shrugged.

‘’It goes beyond that, but I think she will only know when to do it. It’s a different experience for each person, you know? If you want to know, on my first time, I was bored and hated doing that, I thought it was not for me. Afterwards, I just understood what I liked and what I wanted.’’ She smiled sweetly, in a way that Ginny wasn’t very used to seeing. Not that those looks were directed at her, because they were usually for Bill. ‘’You’ll see, just live in the moment and don’t put so much pressure on you two. It’s the first time, not the last.’’

[...]

Ginny and Fleur had talked for a while longer that day, and after Bill arrived and was suspicious as to why Ginny was there, she went back to the house. Fleur had convinced her to buy nice clothes for their date; ‘’Not ‘zat you have sex _that_ day, but just to prevent it.’’

On the 24th, the day of their date, Ginny dressed up like never before.

She carefully braided her hair on the side, put on the most beautiful earrings she had (Aunt Muriel's earnings, a few years ago), put on makeup so that her pale face didn't resemble a skull so much, painted her lips an intense red, and she wore the lingerie she had bought - even if they did nothing, she wouldn’t play with fate and let Harry see her with colorless panties and a bra that couldn’t hold anything anymore - and the thick pantyhose that would keep her legs warm.

When it came time for the outfit, Ginny had to stand for a few minutes in front of the pile in her closet, wondering which of those sweaters best suited the skirt she had separated earlier. There were some she stole from Ron, the ones her mother stitch for Christmas, some from George... She didn't have a decent shirt.

She was never on a date itself, even those in Hogsmeade it didn't seem that important.

It was the first time the two of them were going out on their own, for a real date, and it was Christmas, she had to be presentable, even though Harry didn't care and made it clear that he thought she was beautiful even with her torn pajama pants. Ginny cared.

Searching deeper into her mess, she found a sweater that she didn't even remember existed, maybe she received it as a gift in the fourth year, from her parents, or ... she didn't remember, but it wasn't important. The sweater had no holes in it, nor did it look old, and none of her brothers had worn it before, which was perfect. Besides, the fabric was thick enough that Ginny wouldn't freeze to death outside.

After finishing putting on her boots, zipping up her navy blue skirt, and getting comfortable in her white sweater and turtleneck, Ginny was ready. Anxious as never before and looking every second at the slim watch on her wrist.

Harry had said he would drop by to pick her up at six and it was still half past five… Maybe Ginny was in a hurry. Maybe when he arrived, she would show that she was anxious.. Should she have put on that red lipstick? Was it the best option to go out with a lipstick like that, when you intended to make out with your boyfriend? Maybe she was underdressed because Harry wanted to take her to a very fancy restaurant?

Ginny should look for a better outfit, she--

‘’Gin?’’ The voice startled her, causing her to drop the perfume bottle on top of the pile of clothes she had shifted to the right, and slowly turned to find Harry and her door, looking almost more distressed than she was. ‘’Everything okay?’’ He looked at the mess around her, a chuckle rising from his lips.

‘’Yes, yes.’’ She composed herself, smiling from ear to ear and walking towards him, looking much calmer now that he was there.

Harry was simple, new dark jeans, a gray sweater and his sneakers. He didn't seem to be going to a chic and elegant restaurant - which would use more than 7 cutlery and 3 different glasses -, which calmed her down and made her take a deep breath while hugging him tightly and breathing in his scent.

‘’I brought this for you.’’ He showed her the bouquet hidden behind his back, his right hand shaking slightly as he handed her the flowers. There were all kinds of flowers, jasmine, yellow roses, even blue flowers, and it was the most romantic and cute thing she had ever won. ‘’I didn’t know what your favorites were then, I just chose the most beautiful ones.’’

‘’Harry, it’s beautiful.’’ Ginny kissed him, not needing to stretch this time, thankful for the heels of her boot. ‘’You look beautiful too.’’ She whispered against his mouth, his arms around her waist and keeping their contact even closer.

''Thanks. You're not too bad either.’’ He raised an eyebrow, a wry little smile. ‘’The skirt is fully approved.’’

‘’As if I care what you think of my outfit.’’ Ginny lifted her chin, holding her laugh and placing the flowers in a vase she had conjured. ''We are ready?''

''Yes. I was happy not to run into your parents… it would be strange.’’ Harry made a cute face, wrinkling his nose and wrinkling his forehead. ‘’Your mom would have made a fuss about the flowers.’’

''Of course she would.'' Ginny put her arm around Harry's, letting him guide her through her own home. ‘’She gave me a speech yesterday about how you’ve been changing since you’ve been with me… Apparently everyone is talking about how happy you and I are.’’

‘’They talk too much. They should start worrying about their navels themselves.’’ The two donned their jackets, gloves and cloaks, ready to face the cold outside. ‘’But, I’ve been happier on your side than I have been in my past..16 years? I think.’’ Harry stopped to think, looking at the floor as if he was digging deeply. ‘’Yes, I’m happier than I’ve ever been.’’

‘’And you had to _think_ about it?’’ Ginny pushed his shoulder slightly, already walking out of the house. ‘‘How come I’m not the first and last thought of your day?’’ Harry laughed, openly, in the way that made her laugh and feel her stomach churn.

‘’But you are.’’ He took her arm again, ready to Apparate wherever they were going. ''I was just kidding. I don't need to think too hard to know that I've never been as happy as I am with you.'' Harry said, looking at her as if that was the simplest thing to say, as if he didn't do things for her that Ginny never thought she would feel.

So they Apparated.

It was a place she had never been to. Well, she didn’t walk around London much, so it didn’t mean much, but in particular that place, she didn’t even know it existed.

There were lights, lots of lights, and it looked like it came out of a fairy tale book. She felt like a muggle when they witnessed magic. It was unbelievable that something like that existed.

''Where are we?’’ She couldn’t stop looking and maybe her neck would hurt if she stayed like that for several minutes, but it was totally worth it.

There were those boxes with teddy bears inside and something that Ginny didn't quite understand what it was, that were trying to grab the toy. On the other side, there were stalls with foods so fragrant that she could already feel her belly growling with hunger. And even though she looked at everything and Harry walked around calmly and also looked shocked by that place, it looked like they couldn't make it to the end or see everything.

‘’Hyde Park.’’ Harry was also looking everywhere, and even though the wind seemed to cut their cheeks, neither of them seemed to care. ''This is amazing.''

‘‘Yes.’’ Ginny’s eyes flashed with the big wheel that spun ahead. ‘’And we’re magicians.’’

[...]

The two had enjoyed themselves at various attractions. They took pictures together with reindeer ears and eating cotton candy, rode the ferris wheel and could see London from above - it was different to be in heaven and not on a broom -, ate and bought several things, and finally, they skated on the rink of ice. A very ... different experience.

‘’We’re worse than that little boy under eight years old.’’ Ginny muttered a little irritably, getting up from what looked like the fifth tumble in less than ten minutes.

''My ass is freezing.'' Harry circled her, not looking much firmer than the old woman next to them.

‘’We should know how it goes.’’ Ginny tried again, flexing her knees and straightening her arms like that 12 year old girl had taught her, managing to walk more than two meters without falling. ‘‘We already ride a broom.’’ She whispered to Harry beside her who risked spinning around like a woman had done. ‘’That was terrible.’’

‘’Don’t laugh at me!’’ He barked, but he also laughed. ‘’I’m trying.’’ They held hands, ready to make the curve that had made them fall like two stooges. ‘’There’s no need for despair…’’

‘’You were the one who despaired when that little girl passed us.’’

‘’She was whirling in the air!’’ Harry stared at her, eyes wide. ‘’And she mustn’t even be ten years old.’’

‘’Calm down, love, we’re doing great.’’ Ginny laughed, managing to stop and without hitting the ground. ‘’We’re learning, see? It was only the first few times, then we take the practice.’’

''You're right.'' Harry walked around her again, a silly smile in his eyes. ‘’Please try not to be jealous.’’

‘’I’m going to try, Potter.’’ She rolled her eyes, following him up the track again, dodging people in a mastery that shocked her.

‘’Look at you! Without pushing anyone this time.’’ Harry said, also dodging and getting back to her side. ''We were born for this.''

‘’Yes.’’ She smiled proudly. ‘’I knew we were going to make it ... Want to try to spin like that little girl? I hold it around your waist.’’ Ginny winked at Harry, who laughed denying and getting a little flushed when the guy who passed them laughed at both of them.

[...]

The day seemed much quieter than it used to be at Hogwarts. Ginny could hear birds singing in the window, but nothing that resembled the morning conversations of roommates, owls flying, people already walking and talking loudly. It was much more cozy.

It was also better when Harry was hugging her half naked, sighing softly and looking completely at peace.

They had returned from the park well after ten o'clock, they still strolled the streets and bought hot chocolate to drink in the comfort of Harry's house. Molly had not enjoyed Ginny sleeping with him, especially when George and Ron weren't there and the two would be alone, but Harry convinced her that they would be fine and that they would be at The Burrow early.

Ginny felt a little anxious when she allowed them to realize that they were alone, Harry was only wearing sweatpants and she was only wearing his T-shirt - even if she had continued with the lingerie, because ... a woman could hope. At the same time that her thighs tightened at the thought, a part of her brain began to process the whole idea.

She still had remnants of yesterday's makeup, and her breath was not the best, other than the hair that was a mess. But Harry was being a very comfortable and warm pillow ... Maybe she could make breakfast for their both? That way she would have reason to get up and look in the mirror.

And that's what she did, after ten more comfortable minutes in her boyfriend's embrace, she slipped out and started her mission. They might not even have sex today, but Ginny was also not going to be with him on bad breath and in the mood to pee.

After taking care of everything needed, Ginny went to the kitchen and started her second job; Cook. She knew the basics, pancakes, frying eggs, sauteed mushrooms, and could even risk making that tea that Harry liked so much. They had to be at her mother's house until ten, and it wasn't even nine yet, she had time.

The kitchen was neat and complete, with utensils she didn't even know what it were for, and like the rest of the house, it was a lot tidier than you'd expect where 3 guys lived. The windows were large and there was plenty of light, the carpets were - at least every time Ginny was there - in place and clean, and there were no socks thrown around the house. Even the plants Hermione bought for them were alive.

Harry always said that George was much more organized than he showed, and that Ron was the only one who ended up leaving things out of place - and she knew that Harry had a terrible cleaning habit thanks to his aunt, which explained the always clean house .

When the pancakes were almost ready and Ginny was pouring tea, she heard footsteps behind her.

‘’I thought you wouldn’t wake up anymore.’’ She said, without looking back, spilling the milk as she knew Harry liked it, waiting for the pancake to finish cooking.

‘’Being happy is tiring.’’ Harry murmured, his husky voice making her skin crawl. ‘’You didn’t need to do this.’’

‘’I wanted to,’’ She shrugged. ‘’And I was hungry.’’

‘’We could have dealt with that too.’’ Harry laughed softly, making Ginny bite her lip and laugh too. ‘’Merry Christmas.’’ He wrapped his arms around her waist, his head resting against her right shoulder.

‘’Merry Christmas.’’ She looked at him, almost knocked over by his cute beauty.

There were days when Harry or she ran away from their rooms and slept together, the nightmares were still quite present and each other's presence there was quite comforting. But something about not having to wake up almost five in the morning to get back to her own room before someone woke up, didn't let her enjoy his face when she woke up; all crumpled by the pillow, his hair even more wild, his eyes a little puffy and small.

Ginny wanted to squeeze his cheeks and kiss him.

‘’Do we still have time before we need to go to your mom’s house?’’ He was looking at her in a way that wasn’t as simple as it normally was. The green eyes were darkening and the pupils dilated, and his breathing seemed to be much faster than before.

Ginny didn't think she was getting any different, feeling the warmth of his bare chest on her back, her belly tightened and the hunger seemed to disappear suddenly, staring at Harry so close, both wearing less clothes than usual, the little sunlight illuminating his face and making him look even more handsome with slightly burnt cheeks of the Cold.

‘’We have plenty of time.’’ She spoke almost in a whisper, her body seeming to burn in a new and delicious way.

‘’Good.’’ Harry spoke before he kissed her. It was a kiss that also seemed new, much less delicate than all the others they had already given, even those given at times when the two were very connected and hot.

It was much more hungry, needy, and intimate than everyone else.

Things proceeded with a naturalness that Ginny did not expect. It was like a dance that they had done millions and millions of times together, synchronized with each step and never losing a beat or bumping into each other's feet. It seemed as right as saying that today was Christmas, that it was cold outside, and that she loved him with all her heart.

They danced together in the kitchen, Ginny leaning against the counter as the light came in more and more and the birds sang even louder. Then they went to Harry's room, their hands seeming to take on a life of their own during that short journey, exploring and longing for the moment that there were no more pieces of clothing to stop them.

‘’Are we doing this?’’ She asked, in a hushed voice from Harry’s kisses. His hands went up under her shirt, touching the skin on her belly and looking a little shaky when they touched the bra seam.

‘’Only if you want.’’ He murmured against the skin of her neck, looking a little anxious. ‘’You’re the boss’’ Harry looked at her, his glasses crooked on his face and the black strands being lit by the incoming sunlight, showing some reddish brown strands that Ginny had never noticed.

Her heart exploded, looking at the man on top of her who made her feel things that no one ever dreamed of making her feel. Harry didn't even make an effort to make her feel her body on fire.

Hermione was wrong, Ginny realized, it was about feelings, about giving in, about being comfortable with the other. This was not just science, it was about trusting and a lot of things she had no idea about, she just felt.

She felt the tightness in her thighs, her belly swirling in flames, her head becoming cloudy with any coherent thought beyond her imagination, working hard to remember the times she imagined it.

She imagined that when Michael pressed against her the first time and made her feel like he was feeling during the kiss; it was Harry over there. When Dean touched your breasts; it was Harry over there. When Harry touched her under her skirt in the middle of the Forbidden Forest, the two of them in complete darkness, she pressed against the tree and he moaned in her ear when he first felt her. It was _always_ Harry.

On the nights when her imagination was simmering while reading a novel, during the year that he ran away so she wouldn't feel so alone, during the days after the war when they kissed at the lake, when she returned to Hogwarts and Harry was going visit her clandestinely.

It wasn't just science, friction and something biological.

‘’We’re doing this.’’

Then the dance - the one that Ginny already knew a few steps from - started to unfold naturally.

His shirt found the floor and Harry widened his eyes at her lingerie, stopping to kiss her to run his hand over the lace on her breasts and then dropping down to engage the lace on her hips, looking lost with the light blue fabric that left little for the imagination.

''Wow.'' Harry muttered, looking much more hungry than she remembered seeing him, and Ginny can't help but blush and want to hug her body as if to protect herself.

‘’Does it serve as a Christmas present?’’ She said, trying to sound as confident as possible, but feeling more embarrassed than when she sent the valentine card to Harry when she was 11.

‘’You don’t even have to try so hard, honestly.’’ Harry laughed, which made her laugh, relieved that there wasn’t a strange atmosphere around them. Fleur said that this could sometimes happen - _‘’It’s also important for most boys.’’_

‘’Good, because you need to be careful with that, it’s the most beautiful thing in my entire wardrobe.’’ Ginny pointed at her body. ‘’You’ll see me using it more often.’’

‘’Oh.’’ Harry’s eyebrows almost hit the ceiling.‘’So will there be other moments? Ginny, please, we've barely started, don't put so much pressure on a man.’’ She tapped his arm, blushing like a little girl and laughing at his boldness to feel so confident when the two were about to have sex for the first time.

‘’Shut up, Harry.’’ She asked - or order - and kissed him, hands firm on the back of his neck so that it was impossible for him to get away from her again. Not that Harry looked like he wanted to run away, but it was just a worry that was in the back of her mind.

They didn't speak much after that. His mouth parted from her lips, but instead of speaking, Harry dedicated himself to kissing every bit of her, the sun illuminating his skin and hair, as he descended more and more, looking quite focused on not forgetting any details.

His hands also strolled over Ginny, soon reaching for her back and lifting her off the mattress so that he could properly open her bra, causing chills that she never thought to feel. It was different from the times he took her bra off just in moments of making out, it seemed much hotter now, almost feverish, even though it was cold outside.

Ginny's whole body seemed to be on fire, as if summer had come earlier and she was resting under the sun, feeling her skin warm and starting to get that usual red hue. But this time, it didn't burn and made her want to die because of the discomfort. No, this time Ginny was willing to burn. It was one of the best feelings.

Gradually Harry's hand went down her belly, his mouth going down to her now naked breasts, and everything working in a synchronized order that was delicious to feel. Her organs tightened when he finally reached below her navel, on top of the tissue that was starting to become too uncomfortable.

They had never been in that state of nudity, usually pants, a skirt, or even a T-shirt, were on the body, and even though Ginny was feeling insecure because they were so on display for Harry before, now she just wanted nothing more to be among them, that Harry's hand could actually touch her flesh, that he didn't wear anything else too.

‘’Harry.’’ Ginny spoke, the feeling of pleasure building with each second. He had really learned to use his mouth - not his teeth, as he used to do at the beginning.

She squeezed his hand with her own, lifting it up to put it inside her panties, which made him laugh; ‘’You’re in a hurry.’’

‘’Just… hurry up.’’

Harry fulfilled her wish, not only using his hand but also finally getting his face between Ginny's legs. Taking off her panties and looking at that synchronicity they had learned together that made her know heaven and hell in a short time.

It was a little devastating that Harry was so good, and that it made Ginny feel so good when he was there, making her more and more noisy and more and more anxious for reach the peak of the mountain where everything seemed too good, and nothing could stop her from just throwing herself up there, feeling the most powerful person in the world.

Harry groaned along with Ginny when she came, her hands caught in his hair, she was barely able to keep her eyes open as she arched and received a good deal of sunlight from the window behind her, that fireball that had formed in her belly seeming to explode.

It was almost painful, it felt so good.

The next few seconds were followed by a rush and anxiety that Ginny was unaware of. In one moment Harry was in the middle of her legs, in another, he was on top of her naked, moaning her name when her hand snaked over her abdomen and reached for his dick.

It was a perfect dance. Desperate. But still, Ginny enjoyed it.

‘’I want it to be good for you.’’ He murmured against her neck, groaning as Ginny tormented him a little.

‘’Harry, you’re already done.’’ She admitted, sincerely.

‘’I… I don’t know if I can take much.’’

''And I'm not really mad about it ...'' Ginny used her other hand to lift his face, to feel a little breathless at how dark his eyes were, his huge pupils looking like holes in the orbs green. ‘’We have all the time in the world. It's only the first time.’’ She shrugged, stopping masturbating so that it really made him concentrate. ''I love you.''

‘’I love you too.’’ Harry kissed her, in love and making her melt on top of the sheets, still getting used to the orgasm that had totally relaxed her. ‘’Please tell me if you want to stop or if hurt.’’ His voice came out a little hoarse, muffled by the fact that they were still kissing.

When Ginny first felt him there, it was unlike anything she had ever felt. It was strange, different, and kind of uncomfortable. But it was still good. Each time he went in it was as if her body expanded and prepared for the act. It was as if all of her had been waiting for years for that sensation that she couldn't describe what it was.

‘’No,’’ She grabbed Harry’s shoulder when he threatened to take it off, perhaps afraid that her contraction would mean something other than just that she was getting used to it. ‘’It's okay, put it back.’’

It was a dance that Harry and she seemed to be unable to dance to, but the music was not entirely unknown. They knew the melody, now they just had to align the steps.

Ginny waited patiently for the pain Fleur had said she could feel, just like Hermione commented, but all she felt was a slight discomfort - like that when you first get on a broom and don't know what to do with your hands and hands. feet - and then, nothing more, just that expansion that was almost good to feel.

When Harry finally found his pelvis with hers, the birdsong seemed to fill the room, along with the sounds they made as they settled. It was as if they understood what to do with their hands when it came to music, and now they could start waltzing without getting so lost.

‘’Everything okay?’’ He asked, his voice in a tone Ginny had never heard before, looking almost filled with pain and lust just as much.

''Yes. You?’’ They stared at each other, breathing what seemed to be all the air in the room. Or the world.

''Everything's good.''

‘’Are you… are you going to move?’’ Ginny didn’t want to rush him, but the melody seemed to start to speed up in her ears and her body was wishing they didn’t stand still as they were.

‘’Just… I just need a second.’’ Harry closed his eyes, hands steady beside Gin, supporting his weight and seeming to tremble slightly, as if it were too much for him. She was happy to know that it was also messing with him.

Ginny felt strangely good when Harry finally moved, it was still weird - very weird - but he seemed to be doing things for her that she wouldn't know how to explain, even if she thought hard (which she couldn't do). It seemed to mess with all of her inside, as if from one hour to the next, the music changed and took on a rhythm so different and new that you stand between paying attention to learn to sing the lyrics, and dancing awkwardly just following intuition.

It was as if all parts of it, the room, the world, moved out of place and were rearranged differently.

‘‘Sorry.’’ Harry startled her when his glasses fell on her face, his cheeks flushed and sweat was pricking his forehead, looking more focused than she had ever seen.

‘’Let it go.’’ She left his glasses anywhere else, her hands holding Harry’s face as if Ginny never really realized how committed he was to making it good. All focused and anxious, as if he was afraid he might hurt her. ‘’Babe,’’ Gin whispered, as if sharing a secret. ‘‘Let go.’’ She knew it would be difficult for Harry to hold on until they understood how to dance that song the right way. They took many attempts to learn how to use their mouth and hands, but, one hour they learned, at least Harry never complained and she never did.

They had all the time in the world.

The birds sang louder, just as the bed creaked when Harry moved again, kissing her and losing some of the balance he kept in his arms, seeming to finally free himself from the desire to reach perfection when they were just starting.

Harry said her name in a way that would torment Ginny for the rest of her life, she knew that, tightening the sheets even more at the side of her head and biting her bottom lip as it curled over her. The world seemed to stop spinning, the sky let all the stars fall, and everything inside her seemed to change.

She could never forget that.

That’s why they didn’t write it in the books, so there was no data, articles, and difficult names for that; it simply was. It just happened and changed the order of everything. There was no way to explain an event like that.

Harry moaning her name and losing all of his remaining strength, falling on top of her and looking almost shaky, grabbing her like she was the only thing that still kept him on Earth.

It was much more than Fleur, and especially Hermione, they could report.

Ginny wanted to cry, even though it was completely stupid and meaningless, she wanted to cry.

‘’I love you.’’ She said, the birds singing and the sunlight illuminating the two even more now.

Harry continued to hug her, also looking shaken.

‘’Sorry I didn’t make you come, I swear I tried and--’’

‘’--Harry,’’ Ginny interrupted, not knowing how he had the courage to apologize. ‘’Don’t say that. I liked it, I swear.’’ She assured him, feeling his body relax over hers. ‘’We still have a lot of time to learn.’’

‘‘We have.’’ He kissed her shoulder. '’Merry Christmas, Gin. You make me the happiest man in the world.’’

‘’Are you saying that because we just had sex?’’ Harry laughed, looking at her and smiling from ear to ear, even though he looked sleepy.

‘’I’m saying this because it’s the truth. You made me the happiest man in the world yesterday too, and we don't have sex... You always do.'' Ginny blushed, laughing softly and feeling that tightness in her stomach that she always felt when he said things like that to her.

‘’You also make me the happiest woman in the world, Harry.’’ She winked at him, kissing the tip of a finger and touching the tip of his nose. ''Merry Christmas.''


End file.
